1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor integrated to an electronic device, and more particularly to a motor, in which rotating parts and fixed parts of the motor are directly integrated to a structural part and an electronic substrate of an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Usually, in an electronic device, if a motor (or an electric motor) needs to be placed as a source of motive power of a heat sink fan or a source of vibration, the complete motor product is placed in the electronic product. In addition, in order to save the space, the circuit board needs to be manufactured to an appropriate shape, so as to match the shape of the motor product (for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,473), or the motor is independently designed and manufactured. Moreover, a mounting portion needs to be considered after the motor is already manufactured, and then the motor is connected to the circuit of the electronic device on which the motor is mounted (for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,214). Further, a miniature fan motor is directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) (for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,221), in which a complete motor product is directly mounted on the circuit board through a bearing base in an axial direction or a radial direction. The adopted motor product is still independently designed and manufactured, such that it is rather difficult to thin the motor in space, and the cost is increased due to the repeated use of the resources.